Progress in the field of engineering and manufacturing light emitting diodes (LEDs) has resulted in an increased interest in employing LED lamps in general lighting applications. Particularly, an interest exists in developing LED technology to provide energy efficient and lighting solutions that not only provide utilitarian benefits but that are also aesthetically pleasing.